<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bird, the Snake, and the Magician by karrotsandknives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584361">The Bird, the Snake, and the Magician</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrotsandknives/pseuds/karrotsandknives'>karrotsandknives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animalistic Penis, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bukkake, Come Marking, Demon Sex, Demons, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, John Constantine - Freeform, Large Cock, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, nergal - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrotsandknives/pseuds/karrotsandknives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Constantine and Nightwing face down demons in hopes of fighting them.</p>
<p>It does not end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Nergal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bird, the Snake, and the Magician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a one shot i wrote for a friend that loves john constantine.<br/>there's no plot or reason why john and dick were fighting demons, it's sheer porn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look at him, John Constantine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scaled, sharpened fingers grabbed the Brit’s jaw and forced him to look forward. His nails dug into the unshaven skin, pinpricks of blood slipping down his chin and onto his tan jacket. John growled, eyes gazing down at the mess in front of him. “What is his name? It is the Kryptonian story of a man, who was shamed from his family, yes? A self-fulfilling prophecy, I assume. I cannot imagine anyone wishing to claim him as their own after this.” Nergal snickered in John’s ear, a slimy tongue flicking out and tracing over the curves and dips of his ear. Constantine gritted his teeth, sadly looking at Nightwing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His suit had been torn to shreds by various demons, some more brutal than others. His body was bare aside from the fabric scraps, deep claw marks visible at any angle. He had attempted to fight at first, to push the demons and their perverse desires away. His will was strong, impressively so for someone who hadn’t dabbled in dark magick, but it hadn’t been enough. Nightwing had been overwhelmed, his pained screams silenced by unholy creatures forcing themselves into his mouth. His eyes had grown heavy and pitch black, deep under the lure of lust. Demons had begun to mark him with their seed, both on his face and chest, and inside of his throat. A creature that almost matched the height of Nergal was lifting his hips up, humping against the small, helpless human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t take much to break him. And yet, he boasts of being the Batman’s son.” The naga laughed, tail slowly curling around John’s ankles, calves, knees, and thighs. “Those monsters have been starved, Constantine. They are… hungry. I cannot blame them. If it was any other human that had brought him here, I may have indulged in him myself. Alas, you came here with him, and how could I ever miss out on my favorite toy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sharp cry that tore John’s attention from Nergal, and the sight was horrific. The demon had pushed into Nightwing, swatting the other demons away as it took him for itself. The vigilante was struggling, trying to free himself from the hands that kept him pulled down on a massive cock, spearheading into him. The bulge in his stomach must have hurt, if the screams and tears gave any indication. His legs kicked wildly as he was slid up and down, like some rubber toy that just barely gave enough satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Constantine whipped his head to look back at Nergal, snarling. “Let him go, you wormy bastard!” The demon god laughed, shaking his head. “I have no control over what those beasts do. But, perhaps for an exchange, I could chase them off and allow the two of you to go free.” Before he could ask what the catch was, something large had started to rut and hump against John’s back. Shivers went down his spine and he steeled his nerves, knowing the steps to the dance. “I thought you weren’t one to shag humans. If I let you do this, you swear--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, John Constantine, I swear. Unlike you, I keep my promises.” His tail moved to grab a leg, pulling it to the side so his serpentine cock could push between his thighs, erect within moments. “I keep my promises, and then some.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm at hornyonsidenow on twitter if you wanna follow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>